vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aries Shion
|-|Aries Gold Cloth= |-|Aries Surplice= Summary Aries Shion is the original Grand Pope of the Sanctuary, as well as one of the remaining survivors of the Holy War from the 1700's. He also served as the master of Aries Mu, who would eventually become the successor to the Gold Cloth of Aries slightly prior to his death. Later Shion is one of the resurrected Saints in Saint Seiya Hades Chapter. Credit goes to Azraeuz for the render Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B, 3-A with Strongest Attacks Name: Aries Shion Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 248 Classification: Gold Saint / Pope of the Sanctuary Powers and Abilities: Aura, and Heat Manipulation (Upon powering up their Cosmo they cause the area around them to burn up with intense heat, and their attacks are also imbued with heat), Extrasensory Perception (By virtue of the 6th sense, the 7th sense, and the 8th sense), Enhanced Senses (They are capable of tracking events taking place over a large distance including other realms. Including the hearing of breaking bones from a distance away. In addtion, they also have the 6th, 7th, and the 8th sense), Reactive Power Level (The skills of the Saints continues to improve throughout their fights, and They continue to get stronger everytime they gets knocked down), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Atomic-level manipulation, creation, destruction and restoration along with Macro-Quantum Destruction when moving at faster than light speeds), Regeneration (High), Intangibility, Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack and destroy the souls of others), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Forcefields/Barrier, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Reactive Evolution (Able to analyse and comprehend the components of an enemy's attack after seeing it once), Resurrection and Immortality (Type 4 - After obtaining the 8th sense, he gained absolute control of his own soul, and can resurrect himself), Acausality, Instinctive Reaction (The Saints can react, respond, and detect danger while unconscious), Pressure Points (The Star Life Points are pressure points on the body), Probability Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Through the Power of Miracles impossibilities can be turned into certain possibilities, as well as increase their stats such as speed, and power), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Sense Manipulation (Has the 7th, and 8th Sense), Perception Manipulation (Via the 7th, and 8th Sense. Which allows the user's to be aware of their surroundings even when the 5 basic senses, and the 6th sense, has been turned off), Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees fahrenheit), Heat Manipulation (Able to withstand being in the affected area of other Cosmo users, and are able to withstand attacks that are imbued with an intense amount of heat), and Electricity Manipulation (Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts, and more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more), Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level (The most powerful of the Gold Saints alongside Libra Dohko, superior to Gemini Saga), Universe level through most powerful attacks (Can produce power equal to the universe's creation) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Power-scaling from Capricorn Shura) Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic Durability: Multi-Galaxy level, Universe level through Crystal Wall Stamina: Nearly limitless (Gold Saints can fight for a thousand days); The Saints can keep fighting despite suffering through severe damage, and even critical damage that would otherwise kill a person. They can survive under the sea in near freezing point tempatures for close to 2 hours. Survive in Oxygen thin air while being near death by losing more than half their blood at the same time, and fight through critical damage to the heart. Range: Intergalactic. Universal / Cross-Dimensional with Psychokinesis. Standard Equipment: Aries Gold Cloth / Aries Surplice Intelligence: ''' Shion is a master warrior (According to the Taizen Encyclopedia, he's a better fighter than Thanatos and Hypnos, who have thousands of years of experience), skilled alchemist/blacksmith, has great knowledge on myths, astrology, and history, lived for over 2 centuries, trained Aries Mu. '''Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Crystal wall:' A powerful barrier that protects him and reflects oncoming attacks. *'Starlight Extinction:' A teleportation-based offensive technique. Although it essence rely not on destroying the opponent but on removing him from battle, by teleporting the opponent out of sight and out of the fight, Mu accumulates his cosmos that is released in the form of multiple photon shocks, which hit the opponent across the body to the speed of light countless times, sends a light completely surrounds the target and watch it disappear while off, "absorbs, dissolves and extinguishes" all the opponent in the halo or swirl of light. *'Stardust Revolution:' The attack summons stardust from stars and galaxies then throws million of blows instantly. It's well known that the attack has the force of shooting stars and comets and obliterates an enemy with raw cosmos power. *'Athena Exclamation:' An attack that creates a miniature big bang. Requires the help of three Gold saints to achieve. Gallery File:13-0.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Psychics Category:Teachers Category:Manga Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Gold Saints Category:Leaders Category:Alchemists Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Good Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Warriors Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 3